1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to push technology, wireless mobile network communications, messaging systems, and push technology test equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Push technology can be used to communicate data, such as messages and billing information, over a computer network, such as a wireless mobile network communication system.
To facilitate these communications, a long-term connection may be established between a push engine and each client that may receive the data, such as each cellphone that is active on the wireless mobile network communication system. A back-end system, such as a back-end billing system and/or a back-end messaging system, may deliver data to the push engine that is designated for delivery to one of the clients. In turn, the push engine may deliver this data to the client over the open connection that it has established with this client.
It may be helpful to test a push engine to determine how many connections it can simultaneously maintain, how much bandwidth it can provide to transfer data, and/or other performance characteristics. Unfortunately, the test may require the simulation and use of over one million simultaneous connections. In turn, this may require a large number of client computers to be devoted to the test, a large array of test harnesses, and a large room to house all of this equipment. This can make the testing very expensive and impractical. A more practical and inexpensive way to test a push engine is needed.